


When My Brother Sleeps

by theowletqueen (nerdqueenenterprise)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, ik it can look like there's wincest implied but they're not attracted to each other here, porn-watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/theowletqueen
Summary: Sam is very dead tired from the hunt they just finished and would like to be unconscious for twelve hours minimum, thank you very much. Gabriel wakes him up because he thinks it's been too long since they've had sex.The only other problem?  Dean might be sleeping in the bed right next to them. Until he isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pawn_vs_player](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawn_vs_player/gifts).



> I want to give this to pawn_vs_player for your reactions babe (which I've sadly had to edit out).

Sam notices Dean switching off the light with the cottony distant mind of a man who’d come very close to death today. Very very close. So close that his hair was singed from the witch’s spell, and so close that Dean didn’t pull any older sibling crap on who’d get the first shower. Sam was already half unconscious when he hit the bed, but some misplaced adrenalin or hunter’s instinct kept him awake (ish) until Dean is safely in bed, too.

Then Sam is out like a light. 

 

He wakes up some time later, dizzy and disoriented, his left side throbbing painfully from the impact with the wall hours earlier, and it’s only amplified by the incredible heat of an almost feverish body pressing against him.

    “Gabriel!” he gasps.

    “Hi Samshine,” comes the answer from the darkness, the small archangel wriggling a bit (and managing to somehow press against all of Sam’s sore spots like the nuisance he is) to kiss his jaw, mercifully healing all the aches and cuts on the human’s body while doing so.

Sam moves to wrap an arm around Gabriel, breathing in his scent. He makes a small, content sound and lets himself drift off to sleep again.

 

The next time he wakes up awareness comes more sluggishly, almost as though he’s awakening from a drugged haze. His shirt apparently went missing, because Gabriel has the whole naked plane of his chest all for himself and whatever he’s plotting now. From the way he’s pressing kisses and little bites all over Sam’s pecs, it’s not too hard to wonder what he might be planning.

Sam groans. “Gabe, no.”

He can see Gabriel’s eyes glittering with mirth in the pale neon light that shines through the curtain. There’s a sound like an eighteen-wheeler revving outside.

    “One, I’m dead tired. Two, it’s the middle of the fucking night and three, Gabriel, my brother’s sleeping in the other bed. So, no.”

    “Spoilsport,” Gabriel whispers with obvious delight.

Sam closes his eyes again and tries to go back to sleep. He  _ is  _ tired. After three consecutive nights of staking out various places with just a few hours of shut-eye grabbed here and there in-between, his body is very obviously protesting against everything that doesn’t involve unconsciousness.

And yet. His eyes aren’t blearily trying to fall shut again and his brain, his idiotic brain, is wide awake. 

Gabriel sucks a bit more at his left nipple and Sam groans in frustration. Loudly.

Dean mumbles something intelligible into his pillow a few feet away and Sam freezes, mentally cursing his stupid, stupid boyfriend who can’t leave well alone. 

    “Oh don’t worry, pretty moose. Your brother’s sleeping very soundly.” Gabriel slithers up for a kiss which Sam lets passively happen.

    “Come ooon, don’t be like that!” The pout is pretty much audible. “Sam, it’s been aaaages since we’ve had sex.”

    “Yeah, and as long as we’re in a room with my brother, we’re not  _ going  _ to have any sex.” Sam almost says that if Gabriel would fly them somewhere else he would give in, but to be honest he  _ is  _ really tired and would much rather go back to sleep. It has been ages since they’ve had sex though, Gabriel isn’t lying, and Sam does want it, but preferably when he’s not dead tired, and also when they’re alone. There’s no boner killer as bad as your brother waking up while you’re having sex in the other bed.

Gabriel noses at Sam’s neck and considers how else to convince Sam.

    “Do you want me to leave?” he asks finally in a small voice. Maybe he has overstepped his boundaries with this.

Sam immediately hugs him close. “No, babe, no! No. I’m just -” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

    “If you absolutely have to.” Sam’s voice is playful, and Gabriel slips under the covers again, tenderly mouthing at all the sensitive places. His heart suddenly pick up its pace. Sometimes he forgets just how much he loves Gabriel, and then it hits him again, hard. He cards his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and tries not to giggle when the archangel slips his tongue into his bellybutton. 

A bit louder than he actually wants he says “Stop that!”. Gabriel sits up and throws the covers back, not minding how Sam suddenly gets cold and goosebumpy.

    “I thought we didn’t want to wake your brother.” Gabriel has the audacity to wink at Sam. 

Sam has half a mind to grab Gabriel and turn them around so he can teach the archangel some manners, but then he just pulls him down for another kiss. The blankets magically fall back into place and Sam grabs at Gabriel’s ass, rolling his hips up against him.

God, maybe he isn’t tired enough for sex.

Gabriel slips free from Sam’s grip and moves downwards again, again taking the blankets with him. He tugs at the strings of Sam’s pants with his teeth, only to find them already undone.

    “So either you’re desperate, or you were really tired,” he whispers and Sam suppresses another laugh.

    “Both,” he admits quietly. “But I didn’t close them in the first place.”

    “Aw, so I can’t unwrap my present then.”

Sam nearly groans again in exasperation at Gabe’s cheesiness, only remembering that Dean is still sleeping only a couple feet away from them in the last moment. Wide eyed, he tries to catch a glimpse of his brother, whether he’s still asleep.

Gabriel sniggers. “You know that there’re people for whom having sex while another person is in the room and unaware is a huge turn on, right?”

Sam shoots him a glare.

Gabriel continues. “And it seems -” He presses a hand to the bulge between Sam’s legs. “- that you’re on of them.”

Sam kind of wants to kick him. His hips apparently have other ideas and roll up against Gabriel’s hand. It’s as though a switch was flicked and suddenly, Sam’s breathing is too heavy and his heart beats too loud, thundering through the small room. The fabric around his dick is getting damp, only aided by the hand still pressing down on it.

    “Gabriel!” he hisses, and Gabriel mercifully springs into action, tugging the pants down. Sam kicks them off somewhere into the darkness surrounding the bed. Obediently, he licks Gabriel’s hand as it’s presented to him, and then deft little fingers wrap around his dick, tugging softly. Sam moans. And freezes.

    “Sammy?”

Of course Dean chose that moment to wake up. Sam shares a wide eyed glance with Gabriel, who moves very softly to cover him with his own body.

Dean turns around towards Sam, and Sam closes his eyes and pretends very hard to be asleep. He thinks his heart thundering can be heard all the way to Dean.

There’s the unmistakable sound of Dean dragging his hand over his face, stubble crackling against his palm, and Dean gives a small yawn. And pauses. 

Sam can feel his heart stop.

Incredulous: “Gabriel?!”

Gabriel doesn’t move a finger. Well, not those that Dean can see. His  _ other  _ hand however is still wrapped around Sam’s dick, and he presses his thumb into the slit. Isn’t it handy that Gabriel knows exactly where to touch Sam to drive him crazy? Sam swears he’ll never have sex with his boyfriend ever again. 

He manages to keep completely quiet though, and finally Gabriel lets up and Sam can breathe again.

The other bed creaks, Dean gets up. He shuffles towards the bathroom, clearly still completely asleep. He fumbles for the light switch, hits the one of the main room first and swears, clicking it off again and getting the right one, vanishing into the bathroom.

Sam dares to take a deeper breath. And breaks off, right in the middle of it, because Gabriel begins jerking his dick properly now, slowly but surely, aided by magically appearing lube.

Sam suppresses a whimper. He suppresses the need to buck up into Gabe’s hand. He suppresses the need to make any sound at all, because the wall to the bathroom - which is incidentally right next to his bed - is thin enough that he can hear Dean urinating. Which would be disgusting, if he could think in a straight line, but in addition to jacking him off Gabriel’s also started lavishing his nipple in attention and they might be a bit of an erogenous area for Sam. Just a bit. Gabriel’s fingers play with the other one and Sam shudders in pleasure. Yeah, he’s totally not much into nipple play. Not at all.

Dean washes his hands and a split second before he leaves the bathroom again, Gabriel throws the blanket back over Sam, slithers down and swallows Sam’s dick in one go. Sam very, very nearly comes from the white hot pleasure that rolls along his spine.

Luckily his brother doesn’t spare him another glance but instead snatches Sam’s laptop and mercifully his own headphones and settles on the bed again. He turns the brightness way down - good for Sam, who’s still desperately trying to hide the fact that there’s an archangel sucking his dick. Gabriel is behaving nicely at the moment, only suckling softly, but there’s absolutely no guarantee he’ll keep it that way.

Dean fiddles with the laptop, his face only barely illuminated by the screen and it’s not like Sam’s staring at his brother while he’s getting head, but Dean’s got his laptop and Sam doesn’t trust him with it. (And no, not just because of the contents of folder ‘accountancy in Ancient Egypt’. Obviously that folder really contains his research on such a fascinating topic, and it’s definitely not only filled with videos and pictures of him and his boyfriend. Why would anybody think that?)

Dean makes an appreciative noise, luckily in the exact moment Gabriel starts gently bobbing his head. The laptop is moved onto the bed next to Dean, who props one leg up and does some kind of weird hip wriggle. He turns the brightness up a bit and - oh. 

Sam averts his gaze instantly. Gabriel’s muffled laughter around his dick sends sparks of lust up his spine and no. No, no, no. No. He needs to start thinking with his upstairs brain again. He can’t get sucked off while his brother is watching porn practically right next to him. 

Gabriel chooses that exact moment to gently introduce a slippery finger into Sam’s body, and Sam gasps for breath, unconsciously opening his legs and tilting his hips up so Gabriel has better access. Fuck, that feels  _ good. _

Dean gives a soft shuddering breath of a man just starting to enjoy himself and the more primal part of Sam’s brain responds to that obviously sexual noise. 

There’s the soft  _ click _ of a bottle opening and then the quiet  _ squish _ of fingers being coated and then comes the more pronounced  _ squelch _ of the first proper tug. Gabriel toys with the mushroom head of Sam’s dick, tongue teasing under it and into the slit, his finger softly wriggling in and out of Sam’s hole.

    “Mhmm,” Dean says, voice already dropping. He’s still going slow, but he’s obviously enjoying himself. 

In a stroke of genius, Gabriel matches the movements of his finger with Dean’s strokes. Sam’s pulse picks up.

Gabriel licks a long stripe up Sam’s dick, rubbing his cheek against the tip, edges of his hair adding extra sensations.

Dean moans softly. Gabriel allows his tongue to trail down and play with Sam’s balls. 

Suddenly, there’s a ripping sound, like metal and metal, and then -

_     “What’s that, baby?”  _ a husky male voice asks.

A woman giggles. Fake, obviously.  _ “Never seen a strap-on, tough guy?”  _

    “Fuck,” Dean swears, voice rough, so obviously aroused Sam wants to close his ears. His dick twitches in eager anticipation though, and Gabriel’s nimble tongue catches the drop of precome. 

So the headphones’ cord must’ve slipped out, probably because Dean accidentally leaned on it.

_ “Never seen one that goes both ways.”  _

The sound quality is good, considering how high the audio is cranked up. 

_ “Mmh, big guy, you’re not the only one who wants something hard tonight.” _

The porn quality is bad, considering how many other options there are. 

_ “God, you wanna take my virginity, baby? Wanna fuck my tight hole?”  _

Sam would be wincing, if not for Gabriel’s continued efforts around his dick. He’s taken to playing with the vein on the underside now, and his finger’s thrusts still match Dean’s pace so the slick sound could almost come from a cock pumping into Sam. 

And apparently Dean isn’t even realizing that the cord ripped out. He rolls onto his side a bit, awkwardly changing his position to fit his fingers between his asscheeks. Gabriel’s finger inside of Sam stops moving. Dean adds some more lube. 

_ “Gonna open you up reaal nice for my dick.” _

_     “Ohh yeah.” _

The crude language is doing something to Sam. His cock is dripping more precome, and Gabriel swallows it all up. 

Dean’s groan as he pushes the first finger in intermingles with the sounds coming from the laptop. Gabriel pushes in a second finger and starts to scissor them. His middle finger is longer than his pointer, so as he pushes them in far enough he rubs over Sam’s prostate and Sam whines. His legs fall open.

_ “Oh shit, I’m ready, baby. Fuck me with your big cock.” _

_     “You want it?” _

_     “God, yeah, so bad.” _

_     “Gonna fuck your tight pussy, big boy.” _

Dean whimpers, tugging his fingers free and fumbling along the bed for something else. A little click, and then the room is filled with a faint buzzing.

A vibrator. Sam’s brother is going to fuck himself with a vibrator while Gabriel sucks his dick. 

Dean’s groan matches the actor’s.

_ “Mhmm, so tight for me.”  _ the actress moans.

Sam can feel himself getting closer to orgasm. It’s ridiculously easy to get him off with sex noises. And Gabriel’s expert dick sucking. 

Dean quickens his pace, every thrust of the vibrator accompanied by a harsh breath out.

Sam allows himself to moan softly as Gabriel presses the third finger in. His head is bobbing rapidly by now, lips tight around Sam’s dick, tongue dipping into the slit whenever Gabriel’s head is at its highest point. 

Dean definitely doesn’t notice. His eyes are glued to the screen, his breath going hard. 

Gabriel’s finger curl over Sam’s prostate and his teeth gently hook under the edge of the head of Sam’s dick. Sam comes with a low growl, hips pressing up against Gabriel, hands fisting into the sheet. 

Within seconds after his orgasm, Gabriel presses a - thankfully clean - hand against Sam’s mouth, silencing his heavy breaths. 

Dean comes with a soft sob of “ _ Cas _ !” and turns the video off. He rummages around in the darkness for a bit, then goes to the bathroom again. 

    “What the fuck is my life?” Sam whispers. Gabriel snickers. 

    “Oh, as long as you enjoyed yourself….”

That Sam had. Apparently sex noises plus the fear of being caught really do something to him.

He turns to embrace Gabriel fully and closes his eyes again, already drifting off. He just about registers Dean coming back from the bathroom, and then he’s out again. 

 

It’s a bit difficult to meet Dean’s eyes the next morning, but luckily Dean’s a bit grouchy anyways, so breakfast passes in silence.

Well, almost.

    “You know, I don’t think he really was a virgin,” Gabriel ponders aloud.

    “Who?” Sam asks, immediately regretting it.

    “Pornstar guy. I mean, he definitely has had sex before, but I bet he also took it up the ass before.” 

    “Public place, Gabriel,” Sam hisses, but Gabriel can’t be stopped.

    “Really, if you consider it … he didn’t even make a virgin’s noises. Right, Dean?”

Dean stares at him. Very, very carefully he asks, “What?”

    “The guy in the video yesterday. I don’t think he was actually an ass virgin. Had a virgin ass. Whatever.”

Dean’s left eye twitches a little bit. 

Sam doesn’t know what makes him say it, but he does anyways. “Gabriel, obviously he wasn’t a virgin. Also, who doesn’t know those both ways strap-ons? The entire video was unrealistic, which is, you know, kind of the point of porn.”

Dean’s eyes widen in horror. 

    “Hm, I disagree. Porn is supposed to be realistic.  _ Hentai _ isn’t, for example, but good old fashioned human porn? Totally realistic. Of course the likelihood of your plumber checking out all the holes is small, but it is a possibility.” 

    “Excuse me,” Dean chokes out and hightails out of the diner.

Gabriel smirks victoriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam doesn't get off on watching Dean here, but he isn't immune to sex noises either ;) (tbh who is?)  
> Also Gabriel neeeeeds to learn some manners tbh
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
